garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mountainrock Bay
"Yeah, I can see why they name it Mountainrock..." --John Colt, remarking on the name of the bay to Pvt. Allan.https://youtu.be/GDe6xYVEoN4?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yHwLWhXXLLhSHRyY60O3IFT&t=180 Mountainrock Bay, named for the very rocky and mountainous terrain surrounding it, is a remote port town encountered in Season 4 of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse, as well as in the Last Hope Season. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, it appears the bay was used as a some sort of fortification position, likely during the mid-20th century during the first or second world war. This is evidenced by the several concrete pillboxes on the shore, likely to defend from sea invasions. Later on, Mountainrock was used as a port for commercial fishermen, as numerous wrecks of fishing boats are seen around the shore, and the bay appears too small to admit any larger cargo ships. When the infection started spreading around the mainland, the U.S Military set up an evacuation outpost on the docks to ferry citizens to offshore safezones such as Black Mesa Sigma. This outpost was promptly overrun by infected. Sometime before the outbreak, it is likely that the Boat Driver lived there as well. Post-Apocalypse After the apocalypse, Mountainrock was overtaken by a gang of bandits who set up a base in the small fishing village. They numbered around 15 men, and managed to scavenge several high grade supplies including military light machine guns. Soon after, the bandits robbed a nearby boat driver, who was waiting for Connor, Johnathan, and David to reach Mountainrcok so he could take them to an offshore military base. They steal his fuel and take it back to their outpost, where it is later recovered by David and Connor in a large firefight between the two groups. When Connor and David leave the bay with the Boat Driver, Johnathan stays behind to fight off the incoming horde, and he is overwhelmed by infected. For the coming months, it is likely Mountainrock remains abandoned, as when Pvt. Allan and his group arrive, they find no evidence of other survivors having been present. What they do find at the bay, is Johnathan, near death but inexplicably still alive after such a large amount of time had passed. Another large horde arrives at the bay, leaving Allan and his group to fight them off while Johnathan is still weak. After the battle, the group, barring one member, Ramirez, stay with Johnathan. Ramirez, however, is bitten while he is scavenging. The crew then leave Johnathan at the bay after nursing him back to health, heading off onto the ocean via jetski in search of a cure for Ramirez. It is unknown what happens to the bay afterwards as it is not seen again. Layout The main feature of Mountainrock Bay is the shore, bordering the land mostly with a large beach. It appears that the sea level at Mountainrock is not what it may have been in the past, indicated by the distance inland of the bay's lighthouse, as well as a dock protruding from one of the bay's cliffside, which extends only over the beach. As the sea level has declined, it seems some vegetation has begun to grow on the beach, as there are several small areas of grass and trees. The beach is lined with several pillboxes, likely an antique from the 20th century in the event of a foreign incursion during the first and second World Wars. The beach ends on the far side, where it transitions into the ocean, bordering the land with a small cliffside. The beach borders with a very small town, with a road running alongside it. Due to the nature of the mountainous terrain for which the bay is named, the town is carved mostly into the cliffside, being accessible only by tunnel. The town itself consists of a small service station, a water tower, several single-story houses, and a two-story office complex, which is walled off and, aside from the office, includes a small garage. The town is right next to the main feature of Mountainrock, the very large dock which protrudes all the way out into the bay itself. The dock, at some point, seemed to have been used as a military evacuation point to take survivors to Black Mesa Sigma and other offshore safezones. The dock also features a ramp leading onto the beach, where boats would likely have descended into the ocean in a time the sea level was normal. Off the dock lies a wrecked fishing ship, amid several rocks jutting out of the sea. Down the road from the town, past the lighthouse, is a small fishing village. The village features several houses of it's own, a shed, a small canopy to shield from the elements, and a wooden dock. Past the fishing tunnel is nothing but the cliffside, with a collapsed tunnel leading into it, possibly bombed by the military to buy time for evacuations. Down the road on the other side of the town is a small shack, next to another collapsed tunnel leading into the cliff. The road here is very close to the ocean, and has no shoreline next to it. Covering the entire back portion of Mountainrock is another cliffside, ontop of which lies a road and train tracks. Since there is a gap in the cliff, the train tracks feature a sizeable bridge between the two sides, extending over the office complex. The cliff also includes a much smaller plateau bordering it. On top of this plateau is where features the lighthouse overlooks the bay, along with a small shack for it's former operator. Current Status After the end of the Last Hope, Mountainrock Bay has not been seen again to any capacity. It can be assumed that Mountainrock largely remains uninhabited, since the only permanent residents there had been the bandit gang. After the bandits were killed, however, it is possible that some may have moved in with the prospects of a lesser threat. However, this seems unlikely as the bay is still abandoned when Pvt. Allan and his group arrive. Sources Category:Locations